Fading Light
by Mourning Fox
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are together! But when Itachi makes an appearance, the tables turn, and the two begin to question their relationship. Emotions go haywire, as the two undergo trials that may not only end their relationship, but also end their lives. Fini
1. Captured

**__**

Fading Light

Chapter One: Captured

Sasuke was sitting over a bed. He had been sitting there for the past 14 days, without much sleep nor much to eat. In the bed, lay Sakura, who was breathing with much difficulty and much pain.

They had gone to naïve youths, to mature young adults.

But all because of that one man, here she lay in this bed. No, it wasn't entirely that man's fault; it was his fault also. He looked over her maimed figure.

How did it come to be like this? He moved a hand to her face, but almost on instinct, he pulled it back. After what had happened, he had no right to touch her. He couldn't bear it. She had gone through so much pain, and felt all the horrors his sadistic brother could muster from his insane mind. What had he done to her? How much pain had he caused her?

Sasuke felt anger burning inside of him. It was raging like a tiger freshly caught into a cage. There was something inside of him. Something inside that would affect everyone around, including the ones he cared for. Sasuke shook his head and moved his thoughts to Sakura.

There were cuts and bruises scorched all over her fragile frame. Looking closer, you could see burn marks all over her skin. And even with the most ignorant sense of observation, you would notice her once tan skin, had gone all the way to pale white. He shuddered. His brother would pay. He would pay dearly for every single torture he had inflicted onto her.

Leaning back in to his chair, Sasuke thought over how all this had happened. How all this had started. How all their pain began to bloom…

(Scene Change)

Sakura sat against the cherry tree. She had just turned 16, but at the same time, still felt 15, and then 14, then 13. I'm pretty sure you have the idea. Her hair had grown, but was slightly short.

Moving on, Sakura sighed. Her thoughts were trailed on a Sasuke. Over the years, her feelings grew stronger, yet at the same time began to fade. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere, when coming to the thought of Sasuke.

Sighing once more, Sakura moved back to thinking nothing. The cherry tree was located over on a hill, which gave full view of the village. Sakura imaginably felt like some sort of protectress. Even though she knew it was something foolish to think at her age, it was still fun to dream.

Sasuke? He was the same. Although, he became less resistant, and cold hearted towards Sakura and Naruto. Thought, you would still call him a jerk with an ice heart. You could possibly say, that he found peace somewhere. But after all these years, he still trained to the point where he would be drained of all chakra, just to become strong enough to defeat his brother.

Sakura looked at her hands they were soft. Much softer then of Naruto's and Sasuke's, at least by appearance. She knew that she was much weaker then the boys, but she still overpowered them when it came to intellect. The inner Sakura became more and more patient and didn't break a fuse when being ignored or whatnot.

Sakura rushed back home. By some mishap and twist of fate, Sasuke wound up living with her, after she moved out. Walking home, she quickly found herself in front of Sasuke. She gave him a contented smile, one that had matured from the meek stretch of lips.

"Are you going home Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'll come with you then. After all, we do live in the same house," Sakura stated.

They walked together, quietly. She would normally meet him at this time of the day, on some occasions. They were normally this quiet, but this time, there seemed to be a twinge of awkwardness.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Mm?" he replied.

"Is there something wrong? You seem to be a little…bothered," Sakura finished.

He paused, and then sat under a willow tree, which so conveniently was there at that moment. He ushered her to sit down. Sakura sat, with curiosity etched on her face. For a moment they were silent, and lost in there own world of thought. He was seventeen, and she was sixteen, between their close relations, what could he be thinking?

"Sakura…" he began.

He looked at her, deeply gazing into her sea green eyes. Sakura felt her stomach fly up to her throat. She felt herself becoming childish, but she resisted the urge to squeal, and went back to becoming mature.

"Yes?" She asked.

Moving closer, Sasuke, brushed his lips over hers. Sakura widened her eyes.

"I have a mission, and I'll be gone for a while. Can you wait?" He asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, dumbfounded. She nodded lightly.

His eyes softened.

Standing up Sasuke waited for Sakura. She stood. He began to walk.

"Sasuke…wait up!" Sakura called out.

He paused, Sakura ran up to him. Locking eyes, she put her hands in his. He tightened the grip. They understood. Walking once more, there wasn't a barrier between them anymore. Walking in complete silence, their fingers intertwined. She smiled, and blushed lightly.

Stealing a glance at Sasuke, she noticed for the first time, that he was smiling. It wasn't his usual smirk, but for once, he looked happy. Sakura's smile got wider. They walked home.

(Scene Change)

The moon was full, and stars glittered the night sky. Behind Sakura's, house, was a pond. The pond was fairly large, taking up most of the yard. It was late, and she was in her nightgown, which reached up to her knees, and had no sleeves. Taking off her slippers, Sakura put her legs into the water. Letting the fish nibble at her toes and then swim off.

She felt happy. Peaceful almost. The night was quiet, all except for the crickets chirping. Feeling something next to her. She knew it was Sasuke. He sat cross-legged and back straight. It almost seemed as though what happened earlier, was all a dream. Sakura put her head on his shoulder, and on instinct, he put his on top of hers.

They were there together, and in bliss. Sakura felt dazed. Her eyes were half opened, she felt herself becoming more and more sleepy. Between them, nothing else mattered, but that moment.

Somehow, they understood each other. Every fluid movement made the other respond. Sakura moved her head into his lap. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other was brushing through her hair. She felt comforted. His hands were rough, as she thought, but they were gentle.

Standing up, Sakura suddenly found herself dizzy, she tripped and fell into the pond. But since she was holding Sasuke's hand, he fell in along with her. The fish scattered, frightened easily, as their nature was. They were dead silent.

Suddenly, Sasuke looked at Sakura, and blushed, looking away quickly. For a moment, Sakura didn't understand why he looked away. Then she remembered. Her nightgown was white, and since she was standing in the pond… (For some of you people who may not know it, white clothing that are thin, become transparent in water. Which I recently found out at a car wash fundraising party, I was wondering why all the guys were staring. --')

Sakura turned bright cherry red. Sasuke stood out of the pond and offered her a hand. Sakura took it. Moving back into the house, Sasuke chuckled quietly. Sakura became even redder (if that was possible).

Changing to something a little more appropriate, Sakura thew Sasuke a towel. He ruffled his hair with it. Sakura did the same. Sitting on the couch, they just sat there. Back to back. Until Sakura's head lolled on his shoulder, he realized that she was sleeping.

Sasuke carried Sakura into her room. He was about to leave, when she pulled the edge of his shirt. He understood. Getting under the cover, Sasuke put his arms around her figure. Her back was to him; she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes. She slept.

(Scene Change)

The next morning, Sakura woke up to find Sasuke still asleep. He looked so much calmer in his sleep. Suddenly, he awoke to her movement. Leaving each other, Sakura changed into her usual outfit that hadn't changed much over the years.

Walking into the kitchen. Sasuke ate and then left. It was as if nothing had ever happened. The house felt empty and very silent. Sakura sat on her bed. Next to her was the imprint of his body.

The only proof she had of what had happened the night before. She looked contently over the imprint. Standing up, Sakura walked into his room. It was blank, except for a bed and a desk with a few sheets of paper.

She sat in his bed. Pondering over a few fantasies. (Nothing perverted mind you.) Suddenly, Sakura shuddered. She felt eyes looking over at her.

A hand covered her mouth. She felt something grab her lower waist. Sakura panicked. Shoving her elbow back, whatever was holding her fell back. Sakura ran to her room, trying to reach her weapon. Suddenly, something grabbed her leg. Sakura grabbed the leg of a desk and slammed it over the attacker's head. The attacker released her. Sakura walked back into a corner.

Suddenly, more and more ninjas appeared from all over. She was surrounded. Sakura did the Doppelganger technique, but they seemed to easily slip through the copies and locate the real one. They all piled down on her and grabbed her legs and arms. A hand was pushed over her mouth.

Suddenly the hand removed itself, but before she could even scream, a handkerchief was moved to her mouth. All of a sudden, everything began to fade, and then it went black.

(Scene Change)

Sasuke ran quickly through the forest. There were four assassins chasing behind him. Finally, Sasuke stopped, he threw his kunai knife and it hit the ninjas directly. Killing three of them

instantly, Sasuke realized one was still alive. He picked the living one by the scruff of his collar.

"This mission, was far to easy. What are you planning?" Sasuke asked coldly.

The assassin sputtered blood.

"It's too late now," the ninja stated.

"What do you mean its to late now?" Sasuke asked coldly once more.

"You'll never be able to defeat him…" he coughed.

"Defeat who?" Sasuke asked.

"He has her now… And he's probably torturing the pink haired bitch right now." The ninja smirked.

Sasuke slammed the ninja into the tree.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his voice was laced with ice.

"You'll never defeat him… He'll kill you…" the ninja laughed.

"Who is going to kill me!" Sasuke shouted.

He realized, the ninja was dead, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Sasuke dropped the body carelessly. Running back home, he prayed he wouldn't find what he thought he would.

(Scene Change)

Sakura awoke with chains binding her arms and legs. A figure appeared, he was a mirror image of Sasuke, except he had a narrower frame, and he looked much older. He looked too happy in a cruel way to be her Sasuke.

The Sasuke-look alike walked up to her. Grabbing her chin, Sakura felt his breath all over her face.

"I can see how my brother favors you." He said. Sakura looked disgusted by his desiring looks.

"You're a lovely woman. I'll enjoy breaking you down." He stated in a low husky voice.

He grabbed a kunai knife out of his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened. He took the knife and slowly sank it into her skin. Sakura screamed in pain as he pulled it downwards, tearing her shirt. He repeated the same thing until her entire clothes were shredded apart. Sakura gasped in agony. The look alike licked the blood off his fingers greedily. He looked at her body, instantly making her feel dirty. Throwing the kunai knife, he pressed his body against her.

"Prepare for all the pain that I am ready to give you. This is only the beginning of your torture. Enjoy your last night as a virgin." He said in a low voice.

Sakura looked at him with hollow eyes full of shock and pain. She prayed in her mind. _Sasuke, please come and save me…_

(End Chapter)

AN: Hello my readers. Rating may go up for intensive amount of torture. I haven't thought about it yet, I'll have suggestions for ratings in next chapter. Anywayz, for those of you reading, THANK YOU! This is my first Naruto fic, and it will not be happy lala kind of fic. So you people with twisted minds, come come and join the club! Anywayz, since I'm very brief, I gotta log off soon. Reviews would be nice! And I'm sorry if it was to much of a rush or to luvy dovey, but I had to give her some of the fluff since she is going through all the psychotic torture. Until the next chapters my readers!


	2. Faith and Grief

AN: In case there are any questions, most of this story is going to be flashbacks in everybody's POV. Just to make sure I don't get sued for rubbish that doesn't make any sense! Now onto the story!

****

Fading Light

Chapter Two: Faith and Grief

Sasuke slammed open the door to the small cottage. Looking around, it seemed to be okay at first sight, but as he went deeper into the house, he noticed the broken furniture and scratches on the wall. It hit him now. Sakura was gone.

Sasuke felt his heart drop. Where was she? Was she okay? What happened? He knew that she wasn't okay. He knew that she wasn't safe. He knew she was scared. She was probably dying on the ground.

Sasuke paused. He knew his brother wouldn't make it that easy. She was probably being tortured to the point where she would pray to die. He shuddered at all the tortures his brother was capable of, and he would rather be damned then to let his brother kill someone else he loved. But there was one question?

Where was Sakura?

Looking around the room for anymore signs. Sasuke found an envelope on the ground. Picking it up, he opened the seal, reading it carefully, it said:

Dear Little Brother,

I have your little bitch. She's mine, and she will feel hell. If you want to find her, look in a place under your reflection. There, you will find the true clue to where she is. Good luck brother, and take your time. You'll be dying soon enough.

Sasuke crumpled the note in his hand and slammed the door as he went to look.

(Scene Change)

Itachi left. Sakura felt tears streaming down her face. He didn't even bother to give her any clothes. Which meant Sakura was stripped naked. She felt pain. She felt grief. She felt filthy. She wasn't virgin. Her body was still bleeding from the rape he had given her. Hugging her knees, Sakura began to shiver. Wherever she was, in this dark, dingy place, it was cold.

Sasuke? Please! Come and save me! Please Sasuke! Get me out! It hurts so much… Please come here…please…

Sakura wept even more. She stopped, knowing that if Sasuke did come, he would probably be killed. After all, she knew Itachi was strong. She felt his desiring torture. She knew he wanted his brother to suffer the burning pain she felt in her heart.

I was suppose to lose my virginity to Sasuke! Not to-to…him… I can't see Sasuke… What would he think of me?

Sakura laughed. She imagined when they were still junior ninjas. Her naïve feelings for Sasuke and his reactions were memories she longed to return to. He was so close, but then he was so far. Why? Why did he have to suffer so much pain? Why did he have to see so much? Why did Itachi want to stain Sasuke's heart with hate?

Sakura closed her eyes. Rolling into a ball, Sakura fell asleep.

(Scene Change)

Sasuke banged on Kakashi's door. Kakashi opened the door with a curious look.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Sakura… She…she…" Sasuke panted.

"What happened to Sakura?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"She's been kidnapped…by…my brother…" Sasuke finished.

Kakashi took a good look at Sasuke. Sasuke's clothes were dirty, and he had scratched himself several times looking for Sakura.

"How long has she been gone?" Kakashi asked.

"At least a day…" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi's face went serious.

"Let's get Naruto. We need as much help as we can possibly get," Kakashi stated.

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi closed his door.

"Let's go."

(Scene Change)

Sakura awoke to a swinging of a door. It was Itachi. Sakura glared at him, pushing every bit of hatred towards the glare.

Itachi grinned.

"You have a lot of guts girl," Itachi began as he grabbed her chin, "Stubborn bitch now are you? If you don't want me to make you suffer, call me master."

Sakura spat in his face.

"Never."

Itachi slapped her in the face.

"Say it."

"No."

He slapped her again.

"Call me master, or you will feel the flames of hell burning you pretty skin." Itachi said in a threatening tone.

"I would rather go to hell, then call a bastard like you master." Sakura said in a voice full of hatred.

Itachi glared.

"Then you'll feel flames from fire."

Itachi walked out, and then came back in with a torch. Sakura gasped.

"I warned you girl. If you want one more chance, then say you'll be my pet and forget Sasuke."

Itachi said with the fire reflecting in his eyes.

"If you think that I would go as low as that, you might as well kill me." Sakura whispered.

Itachi glowered. He took her arm and put it against the flame. Sakura screamed.

Pain. Burning pain. She could feel the flame burning through her skin. Itachi let go of her arm.

He continued with the other.

By the time he was done, Sakura's body was black from where he touched her. Her hair was up to her ears and she was gasping breaths between sobs.

Taking a pail of hot water, he spilled it over Sakura. Sakura bit her lip. She would not scream. She would not give into him. She refused to let him win like that.

Itachi dropped the pail, letting it roll to the sides of the wall. Taking her weak body. He licked the side of her face. Sakura tried to slap him. Tried to fight back. But all she could do was feel pain, and let him rape her again. Feeling his hands all over her body, Sakura cried. She already lost her virginity to him. Why did he keep raping her?

"I'll make you wish you were burning in hell. But for now, I'll have my share of fun." Itachi whispered.

Sakura flinched. His hands were going too far. He never went this far before. Sakura shouted. He kept at it. Sakura screamed. He slapped her. Feeling the incinerating pain, Sakura let another well of tears spill from her eyes. He purposely pressed himself against her burns.

After he left. He said those words that pierced worse then what he did before.

"Sasuke can never love you now. You aren't virgin. You've been marked by me, by the man that killed his family. You are nothing. You are worth nothing. You will be nothing to his eyes."

Itachi slammed the door.

Sakura froze. He was right.

She was raped by Itachi.

She wasn't virgin.

She was nothing.

(Scene Change)

Sasuke was running through forest. Trying to find Sakura. There was no sign of anything.

"Sasuke. Let's take a break!" Kakashi called out.

"No! We haven't found her yet!" Sasuke retorted.

Kakashi ran up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen Sasuke. If you keep looking, then your chakra will be drained." Kakashi said in a warning tone.

"I don't care." Sasuke growled.

"Let's say you do find Sakura. What about your brother? I'm sure he's going to want a fight. But you'll be drained of all chakra, and be killed. Sakura's rescue would all be in vain." Kakashi said sternly.

Sasuke slammed his fists into the ground.

"She shouldn't have to deal with this! She shouldn't have to feel all this pain! She wasn't supposed to get involved!" Sasuke shouted. Tears began to leak from his eyes.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just cry Sasuke. Let it go. Cry." Kakashi said.

Sasuke slammed his fists into the ground again. He sank into the ground. He was weak. He couldn't save his parents, and now he couldn't save Sakura. He was nothing. He didn't do anything. He couldn't! He couldn't! Sasuke cried even more when it hit him.

He felt foolish. He wasn't supposed to cry. It would make him weaker. Why couldn't he do anything? Why did Itachi have to target Sakura?

Sasuke felt disgusted to himself. He was lonely. He felt like a child, and like a child, he was helpless.

(Scene Change)

Sakura sat herself. It had been two days. She hadn't eaten a bite. But she did manage to drink water. It seemed as thought there was water leaking through the sealing, and a puddle would form on the ground. Sakura chugged handfuls of water down her throat. If she couldn't eat, then she could at least drink.

Itachi came and went. Only to give her more and more tortures. She longed to be out in the bright, warm rays of the sun. She longed to be in Sasuke's arms.

But she couldn't. And if he did rescue her, he would probably leave her, after discovering she lost it to him. She felt powerless. But something inside of her, besides inner Sakura, still had a little faith. It felt as if she knew he would come, and he would love her more then ever.

The door opened. Six men entered the room. They chained her to what seemed like a cross. Each man had his fun with her. Sakura did not respond. She did not cry. She did not scream. She did not feel. She was empty.

After they had their fun. Sakura was exhausted. She couldn't eat, and now she couldn't drink.

After all, she was bound tightly to the stake.

"I see that you are exhausted," Itachi said from the door.

Sakura struggled to push her head up.

"Sasuke will come… He'll come and-"

"What? Kill me?" Itachi said as he cut her off, "Sasuke cannot kill me. He cannot kill me until the inner demons inside of him are released."

"Why do you want to corrupt him?" Sakura asked weakly.

Itachi smiled.

"Because, once his inner demons are released, then he'll become a killing machine." Itachi said.

"B-But that doesn't make any sense… He'll kill you…and you know it…" Sakura stated.

"Exactly. And then he'll keep on killing. He'll be craving for blood. Becoming lustful for every desire to cause pain. Those demons inside of him, will want to kill, then when there's no one left." Itachi paused for a minute; "He'll devour himself."

Sakura gasped.

"So now do you see?" Itachi said.

Sakura glowered.

"All I see is that you're a monster." Sakura mumbled.

Itachi glared back.

"So you really think that Sasuke will defeat me without the demons?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke is heir to the kekkai-genkai." Sakura said.

"Exactly," Itachi pulled out a knife and slit his palm, the blood began to flow, "This blood, was not given the honor of that inheritance."

Sakura looked in disgust.

"You sadist." Sakura insulted, "You are just angry at your brother because you never inherited that power. You murdered your village, and your family, corrupted by the murderous blood flowing through your veins. Even now, you still want to kill him. We all thought that you were just someone that denied his entire village." Sakura smiled, "Now I see that you're just a jealous. Just like a little brat who didn't get what he wanted. You're just a little kid."

Itachi glared at her murderously, far more dangerous looking then the normal ones.

"You think preaching me your pathetic crap about justice, is really going to change me? Sorry to say girl, but I'm not affected by you." Itachi said, he slammed the door.

Sakura smiled. She beat him. She had a triumphant.

She had victory.

Sakura felt the hunger aching in her ribs. She was all bones now, barely any curves left. Sakura's head drooped in front. She had been stripped of all her dignity and pride. What more did she have now?

(End Chapter)

AN: Hallo! I only have one more exam! does happy dance This story might be short. Depending on what the plot is going to be. Yeah, I'm still thinking. I have the big thing, but I haven't got the mini plots going sighs Hope ya'll are satisfied! And I hope I didn't rush neither. I'm unable to make things lengthy, like how most people like it. I'll accept comments for ratings. I'm not to sure, since I'm a bit of an idiot. Well review my little fans! Hope to see you guys later! Bye!


	3. The Bond Between Two Lovers

****

Fading Light

Chapter 3: The Bond Between Two Lovers

Sasuke went by lake and washed his face. His eyes were slightly red from crying, but he had stopped himself before he could breakdown completely. He needed to be strong. For himself. For Sakura. For them.

He couldn't help but to feel the enormous pain inside of him. It was his entire fault for the pain she was going through. It was almost as though he could feel some of her pain, but what he was feeling, was nothing compared to hers.

Sasuke was lured to sleep by the crackling of the fire. _Sakura… Please wait…_

(Scene Change)

Sakura coughed. The damp cave was giving her a cold. Sakura coughed again. There was blood. _Maybe I'll die. That way I won't have to take anymore torture, and Sasuke won't have to look at me like this. _Sakura laughed to herself. Before she knew it, she was still laughing.

Being locked away and tortured constantly was getting to her mentally. If this was to keep up, she would become mentally unbalanced. Basically, insane. Her laughter became more and more shallow. She fell asleep.

(Scene Change)

There was a large fog. The fog was so thick, you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. Sakura had her arms wrapped around her legs. It was so cold. It was so lonely. She wanted to cry so badly, but the tears wouldn't fall.

Sakura flinched. Footsteps could be heard. _Please…_Sakura begged. _Don't let him haunt me in my dreams…_Sakura shut her eyes. The figure touched her shoulder. Sakura opened her eyes, and turned her head. It was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke… I know this is a dream… But it feels so real…" Sakura felt herself cry.

Sasuke sat down beside her.

"This is a dream to me to. I don't know whether you are real or not. But for now, I just want to be with you." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sakura shuddered. He was so close to her. The way he touched her. The way he held her. The way he talked to her. He was so close, yet so far.

"Sakura… Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know… It's so dark and cold and wet… I have no idea." Sakura stated.

They were both quiet.

"Sasuke… I know where we are." Sakura murmured.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I read in a scroll, that a bond between two lovers is strong. But if it is strong enough, then the two can connect mentally. We are both sleeping, so we are sharing the same dream." Sakura answered.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm…sorry… You shouldn't have gotten involved. It's all my fault," Sasuke said.

Sakura felt more tears fall. He wasn't supposed to apologize. He was supposed to hate her. He wasn't supposed to love her. She didn't deserve it.

"Sasuke… You can't love me…" Sakura said in a cracked voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I've lost my virginity to Itachi. I'm no longer pure." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I'm not worth anything. I've been raped by a man that killed your mother and father. He killed your entire clan. I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve you." Sakura muttered.

They were quiet.

"It doesn't matter. I confessed my feelings to you. I confessed them to you! You!" Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was looking at the ground. Sasuke cupped her face and turned it to him, "Sakura, look at me."

Sakura slowly looked into his dark eyes. There was so much emotion and awkwardness between the two.

"I told you I loved you. Is that enough?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura tears coming to her eyes again. _Sasuke… I want to love you… I want to be with you… But after he raped me… I'm not good enough for you… Please… Don't look at me like that…_

Sakura's lip trembled.

"Is that enough?" Sasuke asked again.

Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke let her go. They were quiet. He didn't know anything anymore. It was all lost. Because of his damned brother, he was losing his own emotions. Suddenly, he heard a splash. Sasuke turned his head.

Sakura was in the water. She was shivering cold. Sasuke hadn't noticed before because of the fog, but she was naked. Where were her clothes? Suddenly it struck him. He raped her. She really wasn't virgin. How lonely had she been? Raped by Itachi, and alone. Only knowing that she wasn't anything at all.

Sasuke walked into the water. He embraced the back of her towards him.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm filthy. Sasuke, the water is so clear. It's so clean. The ripples move with such grace. Nothing is able to taint the water. So I thought, that if I washed myself, I thought I could be clean like the water to." Sakura laughed, "But no matter how deep I go, or how hard I scrub, he won't get off me."

Sakura shivered under the sheer coldness of the water. Sasuke held her tighter, trying to give her warmth.

"Sakura, you are still pure," Sasuke turned her face towards him, "If you are nothing, then I cannot see you. But when I look at you. I see so much more then nothing. I see a woman. A woman that is filled with so much beauty, Sakura, you are worth more to me then you could possibly ever know. You are still pure. You are still here," Sasuke pressed her hand against his chest.

Sakura felt more and more bitterness. But she couldn't help but to still feel the lust between them. They inched closer. Sasuke brushed his lips against hers. Seeing if she was okay with it. They kissed again.

Feeling her legs give up on her. They went under water. Arriving back onto the surface. They both swam to the shallow side.

Sasuke kissed down to her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Do you want to go on?"

Sakura stopped. She was already taken by Itachi. Why did he still want her? Why was he still so nice to her? Why did he still love her? For a moment, Sakura wanted to say no, but there was something inside. There was so much lust. She yearned for his touch. His gentle voice. His love. She wanted him. He wanted her. Sakura thought again. And then finally, she nodded.

Sasuke embraced her close to him. Peeling off his shirt, Sasuke kissed her deeply, and then continued.

(Scene Change)

Sakura awoke. She was so weak. So hungry, and so sick. Sakura could barely open her eyes. She felt guilty. Sasuke still loved her, but she accepted when she should've let him go. Why did he still love her? She didn't deserve him. She wasn't good enough for him.

"Sasuke… Please… give up on me…" Sakura whispered.

She was weak. Sakura closed her eyes, and fainted.

(Scene Change)

Sasuke awoke next to the lake. Washing his face again, to wake him up. Sasuke took a look. He could see his reflection peering at him. Suddenly, a thought struck him. _Look in a place under your reflection…_ The lake…

Sasuke dove into the lake. Swimming around, Sasuke dove back up for air. He continued this for the next two hours. Finally, Sasuke went back up on land. He looked at the reflection of the water. Sakura had said that she was somewhere dark and cold, and wet.

Looking in the reflection, Sasuke noticed the mountain. The mountain, of course! There had been a cave up there, but there was a landslide, so the cave was sealed. But Sasuke recalled an entrance under water.

Kakashi came suddenly, and raised a brow. Sasuke was smiling.

"Kakashi, I know where Sakura is," Sasuke smiled.

"Where?" Kakashi asked.

"Just follow me," Sasuke answered.

He dove under water. Kakashi followed. They swam to the entrance and went to the surface. Swimming to the sides, they stood and found a stairway in front of them.

"Stay on guard." Kakashi warned.

Sasuke nodded.

Trailing up the stairs, they moved swiftly. So far, there had been nobody crossing their path. Sasuke wondered.

"This is far to easy," Sasuke said under his gritted teeth.

"I know. But we have to stay on guard." Kakashi muttered.

Moving up, they finally reached the door. Opening it quietly, Kakashi and Sasuke entered. There was nothing. The room was hollow except for two doors. Sasuke went up to the second door. Looking through, there was nothing. He went to the next one. Looking through the window again, he almost concluded that the room was empty. But looking closer, he saw strands of pink hair. _Sakura…!_

Opening the door, Sasuke ran in and put her body onto his lap. She was naked and dirty. Not only that, she was burning up. What happened? Sakura shivered. Opening her eyes, they widened slightly.

"Sasuke…"

(End Chapter)

AN: Whew… This chapter took me awhile. I don't know what to blame, my computer or my laziness. Hmmm… Yes, this story is going really fast, and the characters are OOC. But hey, who cares? (reviewers glare at the authoress) Anywayz… Haha, hopefully, this chapter was okay. Oh yea, almost forgot. There are going to be two endings. (My friends wanted both V-V'…) One will be happy, the other will be tragic enough to the point where you guys are going to want to kill me. VV'… Anywayz, I'm making this story PG13 and R. Because my evil friend says it is okay. So until later my good reviewers!


	4. Flames of Hatred

**__**

Fading Light

Chapter 4: Flames of Hatred

"Sasuke…" Sakura managed to say.

She winced at her pain. Sasuke took off his shirt and slipped it over Sakura's maimed form.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"You came…" Sakura whispered.

"Of course I did, now what has Itachi done to you?" Sasuke asked once more.

Sakura whimpered at the memories.

"So many things Sasuke…"

Sakura's eyes were half closed with much tiredness reflected.

"Just rest Sakura, just rest." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded meekly and then closed her eyes.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat. Sasuke turned and noticed Kakashi.

Kakashi was leaning against the door.

"We have to hurry, Sakura looks as if she needs medical attention immediately. Let's go Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded, they exited the room. Just when they were going leave the cave, a kunai knife was implanted into a wall, only millimeters from Sasuke's face. Their heads turned, and saw

Itachi.

Sasuke growled.

"Little brother." Itachi's face twisted into a withered smile.

"Fight me." He said.

Itachi didn't need to repeat himself, Sasuke was already charging at him with full speed. Throwing one punch after another, Sasuke's eyes were on fire. Itachi's smile turned into a psychotic grin. Itachi fought effortlessly while Sasuke struggled to keep up.

Itachi's grin soon faded into the usual cold expression, and he punched Sasuke, forcing him to skid backwards. Sasuke wiped his bleeding lip.

Itachi looked dissatisfied.

"Brother, you have been weakened by that repulsive wench. What happened to the hatred? Is it still there? Or have those burning flames of hatred, been tamed by **her**?" Itachi said, his eyes turned to Sakura.

Sasuke glowered and growled.

Suddenly Itachi was there, and then he wasn't, suddenly, next to Sasuke. Itachi leaned down next to Sasuke's face and whispered,

"If you keep this up, I will kill you."

Sasuke shuddered in fear. Itachi was gone. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke while holding Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied coldly.

Kakashi handed Sasuke Sakura's body. He carried her, and they were off.

(scene change)

Sakura was lying on a bed, most of her wounds had been healed, but there was still quite a bit of damage on her. Tsunade wiped her forehead, and approached Sasuke.

"She will be fine, but in her coma-like state, I don't know how long it will be till she wakes up,"

Tsunade looked at Sasuke's expression and then continued, "She isn't pregnant, but there has been quite of bit of damage, along with her severe case of pneumonia. Almost enough for her to stop being a shinobi. But we will only know after she wakes."

With those last words, Tsunade left Sasuke. Sasuke walked into the room, touching her pale cheek, Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat. Waiting for her to open her eyes and give him that cheerful smile she always had, filled with so much joy… So much forgiveness…

(Flashback end)

Sasuke sat there motionless, just watching. Those words from Itachi repeated in his head over and over again.

If you keep this up, I will kill you.

Sasuke felt himself flinch.

If you keep this up, I will kill you.

Sasuke's knuckles turned white, and started to bleed from all the force. Relaxing his muscles,

Sasuke sat back in the chair, and watched the steady breathing of Sakura's chest as he lulled himself to sleep.

(End Chapter)

AN: I am so sorry for not updating in so long! You'll see in the paragraphs below why.

I know this chapter is short, but I have a big case of writer's block, so it'll be awhile. Also, Fading Light, will have a change of plot, but of course, what I have written will stay the same.

Updating Issue:

Updating will take awhile. My body is over exhausted. Please bare with me, I'm trying my best to do something, but my medical problems are getting severe, and my friend is being matched (arranged I guess you could say) by some woman that isn't ever her own mother, and she's only thirteen!

Well, my eye-sight is getting really bad. For those of you who don't know, I may go blind in a few years, so please bare with me. I get lots of headaches, and I'm sleeping for only 2 hours everyday.

I have a job, and I'm never home, I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm making one excuse for another, or worrying you wonderful reviewers, but I may not be updating for awhile. I'm so sorry, I think I might cry because of what's going on.

I know you may not be able to really understand, but I'm losing touch on my writing, and summer break is going down the drain. I'm really sorry, to keep you guys waiting for awhile, but I can't update for awhile. I'm very exhausted. Once again, I'm sorry about not being able to update. Until later.

Mourning Fox


	5. Eyes Opened, Hearts Closed

****

Fading Light

Chapter 5: Eyes Opened, Hearts Closed

Over the fourteen days, Sakura had recovered from her severe case of pneumonia. A number of her scars were beginning to fade or still healing, but the burns remained, and her skin remained a shade of white that was paler then the bed sheets.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura, but his mind was teetering elsewhere. His thoughts remained on Itachi. Remembering their encounter before. His defenses, agility, control, speed, and techniques, it was all perfect. Of course, you wouldn't expect less from the Uchiha prodigy.

But throughout that entire fight, there were two things that bothered Sasuke.

During the fight, Itachi had predicted every move, every step, every emotion, every thought, every breath… Itachi had known everything. The stubbornness of Sasuke and his pride that was so protective over Sakura, he knew all of it.

Am I truly that weak? That predictable? The thought of it all made Sasuke realize how much difference of strength there was between him and Itachi.

The other thing that was bothering him, it made Sasuke feel low. During the fight, and when Itachi had suddenly appeared next to Sasuke, there was a pang of emotion that dug through his skin.

Fear.

Realizing the level Itachi was on, had made Sasuke fear his ambition as an avenger. His entire life was to kill that one man, but when the chance finally came. He had been scared out of his wits. Sasuke had been paralyzed by fear. Unable to think, unable to act. He was a weakling… A coward… He had been afraid of completing his life's goal.

But, if he did kill his brother, what was there to do after that? What was there to achieve? Every day, he trained so hard, just to surpass his brother. There was always the determination, the perseverance, and the rivalry that caused him to continue the excruciating pain of nonstop training.

After the fight, Sasuke had realized, not only did he have to reach his limit; he had to surpass them in order to avenge his blood.

After that fight, there would be something. His thoughts and sight looked towards Sakura. She would be waiting for him, and help him restore his clan. Suddenly, another word of Itachi struck him. He was weak. His hatred had been blown away by Sakura's undying love.

But had that made him weak? Was being covered in warmth, devouring his strength? Was his relationship with Sakura really worth the trouble of not being able to defeat Itachi?

Suddenly, Sasuke realized what Itachi meant.

Sakura was his weakness. Destroy her, and he be would nothing but anger and sorrow. If Itachi threatened Sakura, then Sasuke would become distracted.

For this fight…he'd have to leave Sakura behind.

But could he? After all, they went through, the pain, the sorrow, the helplessness; she still held that contented smile. Her eyes would still shine with the same warmth, but there was so much pain hidden as well.

But if he did, then she wouldn't be involved anymore. She wouldn't get hurt; she wouldn't have to suffer something that wasn't hers to deal with.

But did he want to end their relationship? After all they went through, he wanted to end it now?

Or was he being selfish?

Sasuke made his decision.

Standing up, Sasuke made his way out the door.

Taking one last glance at the woman before him, Sasuke closed the door and walked away.

(Scene Change)

She opened her eyes. Everything seemed blurry.

Am I dead…? Her sight focused. She saw Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

Fortunately, she was alive.

Unfortunately, they noticed she was awake.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" Naruto cried out, throwing his arms around Sakura into a full bear hug.

"Naruto…You're hurting me…" Sakura said hoarsely. Naruto disconnected the bear hug, and threw his arms around Hinata, who became s shade of tomato red.

They all fussed about (or most), making Sakura feel helpless.

It was funny, after all these years; none of them really changed. Naruto was still loud and obnoxious, Hinata was as shy as a skunk, Kakashi was still notorious for being late and overly obsessed for his Make Out Paradise. Old habits die-hard.

Ino was still self conceited and overly obsessed over her beauty (but over Sasuke), Shikamaru was scrawny with brains, and Chouji was obsessed with food, also still known for the taboo word 'fat' or 'fat ass'.

They never really changed, yet some how they were all paired off. Naruto and Hinata were engaged. Kakashi met up with Kurenai. However, she threatened him that they would be over if he didn't put away his lecherous book, and kept being late for their dates. Figured.

Ino and Shikamaru were in what Shikamaru phrased as an 'abusive relationship', simplified as an 'abusive girlfriend'. Chouji had been arranged with a girl in some other village in the Leaf country. Even Neji and Tenten got over their pride and were in an awkward relationship. That figured to. Sakura smiled. It almost seemed as if they never grew up.

_Hold on. Somebody's missing. Naruto…Kakashi-sensei… Hinata…Hmm… Sasuke! _

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Dunno, he was here for the last fourteen days, but he wasn't here today," Naruto stated.

_So I've been out for… fifteen days?! Damn… No wonder I'm drowsy… _

"He probably went out. After all, he's been cooped up, let him have some room. He's most likely at home resting," Kakashi remarked after Naruto's statement.

"You're right. I shouldn't be such a worry wart," Sakura replied. _But still… I can't feel as if something is wrong. _

They chattered on. Mainly gossip and previous missions. Funny how none of them brought up the subject of Itachi...but it was an inevitable subject.

"So, Sakura, what happened with Itachi?" Naruto asked with concern.

The mood changed instantly, and it almost seemed as if the room darkened.

Sakura's eyes were half lidded. The torture she went through, it almost seemed as if it never happened. Like a nightmare, it would be forgotten the next day. But it happened, and no matter what did happen, she would never forget it. Sakura looked towards her audience.

Eyes filled with so much pain. She opened her mouth, and began. She didn't even realize that she was talking. She was just blurting everything unconsciously.

By the time she was done. They all held a look of horror on their faces, even Kakashi, who had already heard the story once.

"Am I pregnant?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kakashi replied. Well, there was one thing off her chest.

Eventually, they all left, giving their best of wishes.

Sakura looked out the window.

_Sasuke… _

(Scene Change)

Sasuke collapsed to the ground panting. It had been about half a month since he left the hospital. _I wonder how Sakura is doing now? _Sasuke slapped himself mentally. He had abandoned her. They weren't together anymore. He wasn't supposed to think about her at all. She wasn't his business anymore. She wasn't his anymore.

A smiling image of Sakura entered his mind.

That smile.

Always filled with so much warmth.

So much content...

Sasuke slammed his fist into a tree, which snapped in half and fell to the ground.

Sasuke was panting. Anger was burning the blood in his body. He could feel the hatred slowly devouring him. Yes… That was good. __

_Forget about Sakura. _

_Forget everything that happened. _

Sasuke closed his eyes.

_Don't love her… _

_Hate her… _

_Make yourself want to kill her… _

_To feel her blood on your hands… _

_To see her breathe her last breaths… _

_To watch her die before your very eyes… _

A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips. He could feel it.

The anticipation, the urge to taste blood.

Sasuke understood.

Become evil.

Feel the lust for blood.

Become corrupted.

Sasuke's smile turned into a wide psychotic grin.

He was going to kill Itachi. More then just because of the ambitions of an avenger. He was going to kill Itachi, by the lust for blood.

Sasuke laughed.

He needed it…the blood. He needed to see it. Feel it. Smell it. Taste it. He wanted it.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Sharingan.

(Scene Change)

Sakura was on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, Sakura was only thinking of Sasuke. Where was he? Why didn't he come? Why was he leaving he alone?

The door opened. Sakura's eyes moved the intruder and then back to the ceiling.

"Hello Sakura-chan," it was Naruto.

Sakura continued to stare at the ceiling silently.

"Why won't he come?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't he care? Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I never really talked to him," Naruto replied.

"It's been almost a month. I haven't seen him Naruto; I want to see him so badly. Has he talked to you? Does he talk about me?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't talked to him for a while, I haven't even seen him." Naruto answered.

"I don't care if he hates me. I just want to talk to him. Just see him. If I don't," Sakura put on a small smile, with no emotion, "I'll wither away."

Naruto walked up to Sakura and took her hand. Sakura turned her head. A small tear ran down her cheek.

"I'll bring him back. Just like the last time when he left. Don't worry," Naruto said reassuringly.

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She slept.

Naruto left the room.

He went to Kakashi's house. Knocking on the door, no was no reply.

"Kakashi?" Naruto called out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

He was getting frustrated now.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! GET OFF YOUR FRIGGIN' ASS AND DROP THE LECHAROUS BOOK YOU BIG ONE-EYED DOBE!" Naruto screamed out.

He panted.

"Damn… Exactly how deaf is that fart," Naruto panted.

Somebody tapped his shoulder.

Naruto turned to the intruder, ready to attack; he took out his shuriken and threw it.

It was Kakashi, and luckily, he had missed.

"Er hello Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What was with this 'ass' and 'one-eyed dobe." Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

Naruto began to rub his head a little more frantically.

"Er...yeah… Well you see, I was just going to ask about where Sasuke lived," Naruto said with his childish grin.

Kakashi sighed.

"And for what reason?" Naruto's expression darkened.

"For Sakura. She's not doing to well, I just thought I might do something for her," Naruto said softly.

Kakashi nodded.

"I know I'm going to regret this later, but…"

(Scene Change)

Sasuke entered his small apartment. He took a brief shower and sat on the couch. Just thinking to himself about how he would fight Itachi. He needed the satisfaction of it. To know that he had avenged his mother and father.

There was a loud obnoxious knock on the door.

Sasuke went up to answer the door.

When he opened it. He saw Naruto.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone.

Naruto glowered.

Even by Naruto standards, he did not look pleased at all.

Not at all…

(End Chapter)

AN: HELLO! I'm back! I got a touch of myself during the past week and extra days. I got my braces which hurt like hell. My friend it not getting arranged. (sighs in relief) I'm relaxed and better then ever. My head is so much clearer and I got a load off my chest. Was rehab great or what? (well it wasn't really rehab, it was more of mental help…)

Yes, I had a few mental problems along with a few medical ones. My job is over since the place I work at comes from time to time. I doing much better, and I'm glad to be writing again. Hehe, since the last chapter was SOOOO short, I made this a little extra long. Hehe. I am FINALLY getting somewhere with this story, and actually KNOW where I am going! Oh joys!

Well, I hope to be updating soon, I have new ideas for another story, not Naruto, but maybe another time. Oh and what I said about the double ending, that has been cancelled into one ending, so now it's all good. Well got to go, I've got loads to do! Good bye!


	6. Confrontation

****

Fading Light

Chapter 6: Confrontation

A/N: Look for review replies at the end of the chapter!

They both glowered at each other at the door. When they were young, they always did glare at each other with distaste, but this was different. Sasuke looked at Naruto with complete hatred, but also with anxiety… anxiety for something that was definitely not good.

Naruto stopped glaring and began staring at Sasuke for a moment.

"Well, you don't look sick, or hurt…" Naruto muttered loudly.

Sasuke continued the cold look.

"Since when were you gay?" Sasuke said with a tone with no hint of humor.

"Haha, very funny. Hey, how come you haven't visited Sakura lately?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Did you get a few screws knocked loose or something? I asked about Sakura? You know? Sakura with the pink hair and green eyes," Naruto remarked.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," Sasuke began, his fingers moved to the holster on his thigh.

Naruto felt something in his gut that something was going to happen.

Sasuke threw a shuriken at Naruto. Naruto soon realizing this quickly jumped to the side.

"I missed." Sasuke scoffed.

"What the hell are you doing you ass?!" Naruto shouted.

"Simple. I'm going to kill you." Sasuke replied in monotone.

He raised his hand and formed it into a fist. White-yellow electricity began to crackle in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke raised his fist. Naruto moved quickly before Sasuke's fist collided with the ground.

"What is going on? What happened to you?" Naruto retorted.

"Nothing. I just became stronger." Sasuke replied.

He formed his hand into another fist and began to form chidori in his fist.

"Sasuke! Can't we do this later? Sakura is in pain! She's going to die if you don't come!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke sneered.

"Then let her die." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Let her die. If she can't live, then it's not my problem," Sasuke said, watching as Naruto began to tremble in anger, "Only the strong deserve to live. The weak will only be devoured by the strong. Sakura is nothing. I don't contain any emotion."

"What are you talking about?! You went and looked everywhere for her! You were willing to sacrifice your life for her! You confessed to her! She always loved you and then confessed to you, and you're just dropping it like it's nothing?!" Naruto said with his voice rising on every word.

"It was never anything in the first place. She's Itachi's whore now." Sasuke stated coldly.

Naruto snapped.

"All that matters, is that I have a rematch with you. Here and now." Sasuke said with the flames of the chidori dancing around Sasuke's hands.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for pure dislike. A round orb formed in Naruto's fist. It began to swirl around and around.

"You're on."

(Scene Change)

Blood flowed every which way. Screams could be heard in the air, along with the sobbing of children and mothers. People tried to run away from a tall figure. But it came at them and killed then all. There was no mercy.

The figure slashed a child and his mother. People ran, but the figure killed then all one by one.

Sakura began to run and tried to protect the young girl.

"STOP!" Sakura hollered.

The figure slashed the little girl. Sakura threw a shuriken, but it went right through the tall figure.

What the hell! A ghost?

The figure didn't seem to notice Sakura.

The figure disappeared. Sakura had no idea where the figure went neither. Suddenly, a little boy appeared to the massacre scene.

He resembledSasuke… In fact he looked like a mini Sasuke. The little boy looked in horror. Blood was smudged everywhere; body parts and bodies where spilling. Tears threatened to spill in the eyes of a little boy.

Sakura walked up and tried to embrace the boy, but she went right through him.

Am I a ghost?! What's going on? Why does he look like Sasuke? Who was that figure in the cape and why did he kill everyone? And most of all… Sakura looked around at the people who were slaughtered, _Why do these people have the Uchiha logo?_

The little boy began to run Sakura followed after him. The little boy stopped in front of a house. When he was about to open the door a voice called out.

"Sasuke! Don't go in!"

Sasuke? What is this? What is going on?

It sounded like there was a battle going on inside. Things were crashing. The little boy waited. Suddenly, the noise stopped. The little boy opened the door. He took a few steps and stopped. Two bodies were on top of each other. A man and a woman, and judging at the boy's appearances, they seemed to be his parents. Sakura looked up and gasped. The dark figure was there. He took off his mask.

It was Itachi.

The Uchiha massacre! It's a memory, but why am here?

Suddenly, everything fast-forwarded for a minute. Sasuke launched an attack at Itachi_. _Itachi dodged and hit Sasuke. They continued talking. Then, it stopped and resumed normal speed.

"You must to kill…your closest friend."

(Scene Change)

Sakura awoke with a jerk. She panted heavily, trying to register what happened. Looking around the scenery, her hospital room. For white walls, a bed, few chairs, a table, vases filled with flowers.

Suddenly, the door opened. Kakashi appeared.

"Oh hello Sakura, feeling better?" he asked.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He went to see Sasuke but…"

"You have to kill your…closest friend…"

"Oh damn." Sakura whispered.

Sakura moved off of her bed and stumbled for a moment. It was about a month since she'd walked.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I have to go!" Sakura said as she opened the window.

"Hold on! What are you-"

But it was too late. Sakura was out the window and heading for Sasuke's apartment.

(Scene Change)

Naruto panted heavily. Sasuke had him cornered with chidori in his hand. Chances of getting away were very slim, and Naruto didn't have much of an advantage.

Just when Sasuke was about to strike, Naruto blocked with Rasengan.

Damn, I losing too much chakra! At this rate… Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had the curse seal unleashed with chidori in his right hand. _At this rate he's definitely going to kill me…_

(End Chapter)

A/N OH! I am SOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated! I caught the flu. Does that help? And I wasn't home for awhile. I was at my parent's shop. Hehe, well here are reviewer's reply!

Durian: Aw, I love Naruto to! I want to hug him, he's just to damn adorable! So you had braces for two years!? Ugh, I have to have them for a two years an a half. Oh the pain! (sobs) Thanks for the suggestion, but I have something else in mind. Something positively evil…

**sierra: **Thanks for the compliment! (bashful) Yeah, I think sasu/saku make a great couple! It just seems most reasonable out of most pairings, and they are a cute couple!

Sweet Gurl: Aw! You really are sweet!

Thank you my lovely reviewers who bother to read this story! Hope to hear again soon (and update hem hem)! Well goodbye and hoped you enjoyed!****


	7. Realization

A/N: I finally updated! I have review replies at the end, now continue reading!

_**Fading Light**_

**Chapter Seven: Realization**

Sakura panted heavily. She could feel her ribs aching with pain, but she kept running. _If what I'm thinking is right, then Sasuke just may kill Naruto... _Sakura turned left and knocked over a cart of oranges.

"Damn kid! Get yer ass back here and pay for the oranges you squished!" a man shouted, waving a fist into the air.

"Sorry! I'll come back and help later! I promise!" Sakura shouted as she continued running.

"Damn kids, have no idea to treat their elders," the old man mumbled as he began to pick up the remains of his oranges.

Sakura kept on running. She had to hurry, she had to stop Sasuke.

(Scene Change)

Naruto dodged another attack. One more time he got hit with the chidori, and then it'd be all over. Naruto panted. He could barely move; his body was too strained. But he had to keep moving. There were too many things to do before he died. To become Hokage, paying the tab at the ramen shop, and...and...get married with Hinata.

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto, and kicked him to the ground.

"Pity, I thought you'd be a much better challenge then this. I suppose I underestimated you," Sasuke said coldly.

Sasuke raised his fist; electricity began to burst from his fingers and then his entire hand. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I can't believe we used to be really close. How you used to laugh, feel pain, feel joy, how you used to be so kind. Remember when we fought with Haku and Zabuza? You nearly sacrificed yourself for me," Naruto laughed, "It's hard to believe you used to love Sakura at all. It's hard to understand why you want to kill people you love."

Sasuke raised his fist. For a minute, Naruto thought Sasuke looked sad. There was a glimmer of...a tear... But his cold expression remained the same.

Naruto closed his eyes.

(Naruto's Flashback)

He remembered when he proposed to her. She cried. Naruto had never seen Hinata cry before, he felt bad... Really, really, really bad...

"I-I'm sorry! Am I rushing things? Do you hate me?" Naruto asked as he panicked.

The people at the restaurant began to stare and whisper. Hinata continued to cry. Naruto began to panic even more.

"H-Hinata... a-are you okay?" Naruto asked quietly.

Hinata mumbled something, but Naruto didn't hear it to well.

"What?" Naruto said, staring at with a quizzical expression.

"Of course I'll marry you..." Hinata whispered shyly.

"Y-You mean it?" Naruto asked, feeling a grin stretch across his face.

Hinata nodded.

"HEEEEEELL YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto shouted.

At that moment, Naruto kept yelling yes and shoved his elbows down, and one of them hit the table. The table flipped on one side and splattered food all over the other customers, while plates went into the wall or shattering on the ground. A fork pinned a man's toupee into a wall, and the candles went everywhere.

Naruto managed to grab two out of the three candles, but the third candle landed on the butler's sleeve, which caught on fire.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted over again as he frantically tried to put it out. Finally, Hinata ran over and poured her cup of water on the butler's sleeve.

There was an awkward silence at that moment. In the end, Hinata and Naruto wound up washing all the dishes.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean for the night to turn out this way..." Naruto apologized as another plate slipped out of his hand and shattered onto the floor.

"Keep dropping dishes like that and you'll be working here for the rest of this week!" the butler threatened angrily.

Naruto mimicked the butler out of annoyance. Hinata was caught in a fit of giggles. Naruto looked at Hinata and gave her his trademark grin.

"You know in a few years, it'll be like this. Just you, me, and a bunch of kids," Naruto sighed at the thought. Hinata became a bright shade of rouge.

"It's gonna come real soon!"

(Flashback End)

"I'm sorry I lied to you Hinata," Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly, Naruto felt hair brush his face. Naruto opened his eyes, in front of him, was Sakura.

(Moments Ago)

Sakura halted to a stop. Half of Sasuke's apartment building was gone. Looking up at Sasuke's floor, she saw Sasuke kick Naruto without any hint of mercy.

Sakura pushed herself and jumped up the floors. She heard what Naruto said, Sasuke was lowering his fist. Before she knew it, Sakura ran and jumped in front of Naruto.

Sasuke's fist collided with Sakura's stomach. Sakura gasped as blood escaped from her lips.

She fell to the ground, shuddering with pain.

Sasuke stopped. A cold breeze passed his face as he felt coldness wash over his body. Naruto tried to stand up and check over Sakura, but he stumbled down, unable to move because he was out of chakra.

For a moment, it almost seemed as if Sakura was dead, until she stood up. You could tell she was in pain. Panting heavily, Sakura walked up to Sasuke. She faced him, giving him a parent-like frown.

"Stop trying to act all tough you ass," Sakura whispered as tears threatened to spill, "You used to be stronger then this."

"You're wrong, I've become much stronger," Sasuke said with his eyes stone cold.

"No, you're wrong. You used to be stronger then now. You always fought without the curse seal. With the curse seal, you've made yourself weak. If you keep on going like this, then you're always going to depend on the curse seal! You'll never have the true strength! You'll never be able to defeat Itachi without the curse seal! You weakling! You stupid, selfish weakling!" Sakura shouted as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

Sasuke slapped her in the face. Sakura grimaced as she fell to the ground. Sitting up, she stared at Sasuke with a hurt expression.

"You're just like Itachi." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke felt anger exploding inside of him.

"I am nothing like that bastard." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth.

"Wrong again! You're a power hungry fool! You try so hard to surpass your brother, that you'll almost do anything! Even defeat him without your own skill!" Sakura said shakily.

"Shut up!" Sasuke retorted.

"No you shut up!" Sakura snapped with fresh new tears pouring down her face, "Tell me Sasuke, what's the point of beating Itachi, when you know it wasn't you that defeated Itachi! It would be the curse seal that defeated Itachi! Not you! Do you understand? You've become so blinded by the ambition of defeating Itachi, that you've forgotten the true honor of a ninja! You've forgotten the true reason of why you wanted to defeat Itachi! You wanted to avenge your clan, but now you only want to defeat him to test you limits! Just like Itachi!"

Sasuke remained silent.

"If still don't think that you have nothing in common between you two then you should know..." Sakura panted, "What you suffered for, what I suffered for, what we all suffered for, was pointless."

Sasuke fell to his knees. Sakura stared at him. Standing up once more, she limped to him and dropped to his level. He was hugging his shoulders, unable to comprehend what he had heard. Sakura's eyes softened as she put his head in her chest.

"Please come back Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

For a moment they were silent, until Sakura felt her chest become moist. Sakura sobbed silently and put her head on top of his.

"You idiot! You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!" Sakura whispered.

Naruto watched them silently, only thanking God, that he was still alive. Sakura embraced his head and continued to cry tears. This was the first time Sakura felt relieved. The first time in very long time...

(End Chapter)

A/N: Eek! I am SSSSOOO SOOOOOOOOORRRRY that I haven't updated! I started school two weeks ago and already have a buttload of homework and tests to study for! Don't expect me update to quickly, my schedule is booked, but I will update when I can. Oh, and let me wan you, Fading Light will be coming to an end in a few chapters! Later my readers and please do review!

Review Replies:

Mindlezz: Wow! The Mindlezz has read and reviews! I feel so honored! Now I have two wonderful writers reviewing and reading my story! Glad you like it!

emir: I glad you've enjoyed the story and started reviewing! Hope to see more of your criticism!

Durian: I'm sure this chapter answered your questions. Glad you like the cliff hangers, I love writing them, but sometimes the reviewers torture the poor authoress. dodges tomatoes See what I mean? LOLz, later.

Sankontessou: Thanks for the compliments, but there are a lot of better sasu/saku fics. But I'm glad you think that!

Thanks for your reviews, they really bring my spirits up! Later!


	8. Cursed

_**Fading Light**_

**Chapter 8: **

"Sasuke... I see you failed to kill the kyubi boy," Itachi stated.

Sasuke stared imperviously.

"It doesn't matter, I can still beat you," Sasuke retorted without much haste.

Itachi got into a fighting stance.

"I see your ego hasn't matured much either," Itachi stated, "Well then little brother, come."

Sasuke charged.

(Scene change)

"Aren't you going to go after Sasuke?" Naruto asked, taking a sip out of his noodles.

"It's not my fight," Sakura replied, quickly peering out the window.

"But you are worried, aren't you?" Naruto asked swallowing a mouthful.

"Of course I am," Sakura answered, peering out the window once more.

"You've grown up," Naruto stated, staring out the window.

Sakura peered out again, but instead of looking back at Naruto, she kept staring out at the horizon.

"I think we all have...after what happened," Sakura remarked, nibbling on her toast.

Naruto looked out also. Both of there hearts were pounding with worry, but they had faith in Sasuke.

"Do you know why I liked you when I was little?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Because of my beauties, brains?" Sakura replied jokingly.

"I admired your strength," Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"You couldn't fight...hell, you couldn't throw a decent punch," Naruto stopped, noticing the sudden change of animosity in Sakura's face, "Err, I mean, well. I mean, you weren't as strong as Sasuke or me. And you were a bit aggressively obsessed," Naruto stopped once more, noticing the over looming shadow grow, "B-But, you kept us together."

"How is that strength?" Sakura asked, her voice laced with slight distaste.

"It is. You stayed with us, even when he left all those years ago. You were always smiling, and you never lost hope for Sasuke. That's what I admired," Naruto finished.

For a moment they were quiet. Only trying except the entire cold truth that had been neglected for so long, realizing why they were Cell 7 and what made them all special.

"Naruto, do you still wanna be Hokage?" Sakura inquired.

"Yup, and there's no way in friggin' hell I'm gonna give up," Naruto chirped, flashing his trademark disappearing eye act (his smile people's).

Sakura smiled warmly. He was still childish, but he did grow up quite a bit.

"After this, I wanna be a medical shinobi. The pain and suffering, it's made me change my dreams," Sakura stated.

"I'm sure it has," Naruto agreed.

Sakura glared, "So, you're saying that I can't throw a decent punch?"

"Ah-no, er...it was just in the moment...and uh... oh crap..." Naruto finished, knowing there was no hope for him.

A mischievous glint flickered in Sakura's eyes.

Picking up a pillow, Sakura hurled the pillow across the room to Naruto, who was knocked out as if there was no tomorrow.

"Nope, I can still kick his ass," Sakura laughed.

Naruto, who suddenly regained consciousness, laughed also. They both laughed, something the last 6 months had been missing for quite awhile.

(Scene Change)

Sasuke dodged another blow. Pulling out his kunai knife, he flung it at his brother, who dodged by a hair.

Grunting with slight frustration, Sasuke panted heavily, as well as Itachi.

"You've gotten better little brother," Itachi remarked.

"And you haven't changed a bit nii-chan," Sasuke grinned.

The charged again and again. Sasuke released his chidori, Itachi narrowly missed. Itachi shot an unknown ninjustsu that released his chakra like tiny needles.

Sasuke avoided all of them. They continued this battle, shooting each other attacks and then dodging them narrowly. It wasn't a battle of strength nor with anything intellectual. It was endurance, they continued to fight, continuously pushing their stamina and perseverance to its limits.

Sasuke dodged another attack but fell back with a thud. Itachi took this opportunity and charged, Sasuke, quickly reacting began to focus chidori in his fist. Itachi dashed and right when he was about to lay the finishing blow, Sasuke pulled his fist through and punched Itachi, straight past his heart.

Itachi fell to his knees, sputtering blood.

Sasuke stood, grabbing his left shoulder. They both panted. Sasuke's face with contorted with some sort of anger.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Sasuke shouted angrily.

Itachi laughed softly.

"I wanted to die. I hated my life. It was so fucked up," Itachi replied.

"Tell me brother, what was the real reason that made you decided to kill our family?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi's laugh became more unsettling and horse. Thunder cracked in the sky, as a light shower covered the battlefield.

"Didn't anybody ever tell about our curse?" Itachi coughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, signaling his brother that he had no idea of what this 'curse' might be.

"It's no jutsu and it's no blood. It's our first ancestors..." Itachi replied.

The rain poured insistently as it pelted water to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired, becoming more and more interested.

"Do you remember the legend of the snake, the toad, and the snail? It's not about the three legendary shinobi... It's about our ancestor... H-he-" Itachi choked on his word, but continued, ignoring the internal pains, "He betrayed them... He used them, and after he finished...he attempted to kill them... They weren't just shinobi... They were warriors...warriors so...powerful, beyond human comprehension... More powerful then any god... Sasuke, I saved them... I saved them all from the curse. I saved them, mom, dad, and everyone. Hahaha... Look what it's done to me... There's a world out there, that's been sealed... A world that shouldn't exist... Go there, and you'll understand. Go find the scrolls... The scrolls of Hokage the 4rth... Sasuke...dear brother...I was only protecting you... Dear little brother... Look what I've don't to you... I apologize, had I not lost control, you would've lived a normal life... But you will understand soon brother..." Itachi closed his eyes, and his body went limp.

For the first time, in such a long time, Itachi smiled. A true smile, not the smile etched with malice and blood thirst, but a smile of true of kindness. Itachi smiled at Sasuke, with pride and apology.

For a moment, a single stream of crystal sorrow flowed from Sasuke's eyes. Wiping the blood from his brother's lips, more and more tears began to flood his eyes.

"You asshole... You stupid, stupid, idiotic, little... Baka..." Sasuke murmured incoherently.

He didn't cry with wild animal-like cries and obnoxious, depressing sobs. He cried like an old man, silently.

Digging a hole with his bare fingers, Sasuke continued to dig, regardless of the pain burning as blood dripped from the aggressive and relentless digging. Finally, when the hole was deep enough, Sasuke cautiously put Itachi's body into the chasm. After Itachi's body was in a respectable position, Sasuke buried his body.

The dirt covered everything except Itachi's face. Sasuke looked at his face, Itachi seemed so bedridden. The heavy bags and dark shadows that covered his face as well as the pale, waxy complexion. Though as tired as he looked, Itachi seemed so peaceful as well as happy, a happiness that nearly made Sasuke cry another well of tears.

_You deserve to go to Hell, after what you put me through and after every blood soaking sin you made... But, something tells me... _Sasuke looked to the clouds. The rain cleared, as lights glared in-between the clouds. _Something tells me, you'll be up there..._

Sasuke put his brother's kunai knives in a cross on top of the grave. Taking two branches, he tore the trim of his shirt and tied the branches, making it resemble somewhat of a cross. Finally, Sasuke looked to the unburied face of his brother.

Sasuke held a mound of dirt, looking one last time at his brother's face, he poured the dirt reluctantly. Patting the ground, Sasuke stood, and turned away, as Heaven's light, shined upon Itachi's grave.

(Scene-Change)

In the dark taverns of the cave, a dark figure opened the tomb. Two bodies lay in the tomb together. A man with golden hair, shining like sun and an expression with slight mischief glowed from his small grin. Even with his eyes closed, his handsome features could be seen. The one beside him on his left also had hair spun like the most purest of gold. Her lips and cheeks were naturally rouged, but her skin was also deathly pale. Her lips beaming with a motherly glow, which fit her astounding beauty, she was as beautiful as the man lying beside her.

Together, there hands were entwined, holding a single scroll. A calloused hand reached out and gently pulled the fragile scripture from their hands. Opening the scroll with much care, which was made of the most delicate silk and rice paper, the man gazed at the scroll. Absorbing every word, the man put the scroll under his dark cloak.

He almost left, but then stopped and gazed at the couple, their hands apart. The man walked back and laced their hands together. Smiling lightly, as their beauty glowed once more, but with even more brightness.

Closing the tomb, the man looked at the tomb which read:

4tth Hokage

Isamu Uzumaki

&

Akiko Uzumaki

(Scene Change)

The wedding bells rang as the crowd cheered for the newly weds. Rice was thrown into the air as the bride smiled shyly. Accepting the arm of her groom, they gracefully trailed down the stairs as they crept away from the crowd and into the limo, which was ready to send them to a happy honey moon.

The limo left, as ramen cups trailed behind the limo, which were attached to a sign that read:

♥Newly Weds ♥

Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki âº

Sakura cheered, but from the corner of her eyes, she noticed a dark, conspicuous figure moving through the crowds. Sakura ran after the figure and grabbed the edge of his sleeve.

"Where do you think you're going Sasuke?" Sakura joked happily.

Sasuke's face remained solemn. Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"I found out about something. And I gotta find the answers," Sasuke remarked.

"Let me come with you," Sakura stated.

"It's too dangerous, you'd only get hurt. And the trials," Sasuke began.

Sakura put her finger on his lips.

"We've been through hell and out, and I'm ready to take on anything, as long as I'm with you," Sakura whispered.

"But-" Sasuke argued.

"No buts, I'm coming. You can't do this alone, and I'm coming, whether you like it or not," Sakura retorted.

Sasuke nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

They left the crowd.

Sakura quickly ran to her house and changed, taking a pack filled with survival needs, noticing how unprepared Sasuke seemed.

Sasuke got into a pose, ready to sprint. Sakura nodded, signaling out that she was ready.

They jumped.

(End of Fading Light)

AN: Mwahahahahaha, and so it **_finally_** ends. I am SO sorry that this took freaking forever to finish. I'm so happy that I finished, but now I'm sad. My baby's all grown up. However, there will be a sequel. Now, I wouldn't drop you guys like that now would I? (audience looking unconvinced) Well, erm, okay, well, there will be no replies, since this is the last chapter, and I have no time. And look out for the sequel that probably won't be out for a while, depending on the weird schedule. And thank you all so much for your touching and encouraging reviews!

Love you guys!

With much love and thanks,

Mourning Fox


End file.
